Dark World Issue 10
Lara/Carl Lara I was standing at the gate and I hung over it with my head. I saw some zombies walk at the road. Mike and Nathan were standing by me. "It will be fine, Lara." 'I know.' I said as I moved my head over the fence again. "You start to be a real member of the group." said Nathan. 'I know.' "Even though you haven't joined the group that long, we give as much about you." "Thank you, Mike." "Here you have a food package and you can leave when you want." 'I am ready.' "We'll see you again soon." "Yes, I'll be back soon." The gate opened and I ran outside. Mike and Nathan disappeared and I jumped into the forest. I ran through it and i knew the forest well, which led me to the hut. I saw the wooden hut and jumped into the bushes. I felt shivers down my spine and was holding my hand at my gun. I saw there was a zombie banging on the door. A man opened the door and threw him out. As nervous as I felt just so strong I was sitting there in the bushes. I knew what I had to do and walked carefully toward the door. Carl I sat outside on a bench and Lily came to me. 'Are you OK?' I asked her. "Yes, but I worry about the other group." "You don't have to. Lara gets it under control and she knows where they are. " "Yeah, I just have such a bad feeling." "That's not neccasery. I'm with you. " "Yeah, you're right." She brought her face close to mine and put her lips on mine. After we kissed, she had laid her head on my shoulder and I looked ahead of me. The large trees behind the fence that enclosed the park blew back and forth. It was not hot and I felt that Lily was cold. I took off my jacket and put it on her. Lily smiled at me and I smiled back. I know it's true love. Lara I knocked on the door and a man opened the door. I immediately took his arm, trowed him outside and closed the door. The man looked shocked at me and I picked up my knife. I recognized the man because I striked him with the key. He's still alive, I thought by myself. At the moment I wanted to put the knife in his head I felt a gun at my head. "Not so easy." I heard Cam. I put my knife down beside the man. "Owen, get up and grab the knife from the ground, Tie her and come inside . " Owen got up and tied my hands with rope. It was not very nice, but I knew it was easy to remove with a piece of glass that I had in my pocket of my pants. Cam took off my bag and threw it out. Now I was worried because my gun was in it. "We didn't miss you, Lara." "Because?" "You almost killed me. There is still glass everywhere and we could do something about Owen's injury. Will is dead. " "He deserves it, all of you!" "Not such a big mouth. We will soon be out of here and you'll never find us. " 'Why not?' "Because you're stuck here and we can leave with our other prisoners." "Prisoners? There are other people here? " 'Sure. Who did you think were in the bedroom? " "That is why the guy was there." "The guy called Will and you killed him. If you didn't do it, you now had not been tied up and you would not be dead tomorrow. " "Who says I'm dead tomorrow?" "Um, I think I just said, right Owen." 'Yes man!' "You see now, tomorrow there is no more Lara and that's something you can go to explain to the other prisoners, because there are going too." I stared at him with open mouth and he smiled at me. "Lock her up." Owen and the other man got up and dragged me to the bedroom. I looked around me and saw two boys. I heard the back door going open and heard that the car engine was already running. "We are just visiting the local campground, we might find some people there. They won't be there for long! " Cam shouted at us and I watched with a tense face to the other people. The door shut and I heard the car drive off. 'Cast' ''Main Characters'' *Gary Weeks - Mike Welles *Debi Hett-Kimsey - Brenda* *Charles Mesure - John Carter* *Rachel Shelley - Darlene Carter* *Juliana Harkavy - Lara *Cameron Deane Stewart - Nathan ''Supporting characters'' *Gary Lightbody - Carl *Brina Palencia - Lily *Kirk Acevado - Cam Cabrera *Robin Lord Taylor - Drew *Julian Morris - Matthew ''Guest Stars'' * Markus Hester - Owen * Tate Ellington - Carson *= not appearing +=Flashback Deaths None Trivia * First Appearance of Matthew (He is not named yet.) * The episode title refers to Lara who wants to fix everything between both groups. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think about the episode. Last Episode / Next Episode